Jurassic Park: Site C
by Dustchu
Summary: We all know about site A and B, but what about the other islands? the semi large island Site C, one of the more deadly secrets of Ingen. when the storms hit no one knows what its fate was. however, when a prison ship crashes onto the island, all of its unlucky occupants will soon find out the island's true dark purpose... Raptor x Human OC Adventure, Sci-Fi, Romance, Horror.
1. 01 Escape

**A/n Hi all! Dustchu here with a brand new story, a Jurassic Park Fanfic! :D**

**I would like to include those who inspired to me to write this story.**

**old chuck**** Your story "Chayton" is very good, your style is awesome! I hope you like this story my friend, I can't wait for the next chapter! And in your profile. You're right, we are family my friend! :D**

**TheCleverGirl**** I love your story "On A Gryphon's Wings" it interesting and full of action. Love cube XD I can't wait to find out what happens next! Keep up the good work buddy ;)**

**Vantage99**** "Awake and Alive" is funny and I love the characters and everything that's going on! :D keep it up! You rock!**

**DinoHunter55**** "Broken Lives" is a very good story, I think the First JP story I read, I love it and I really wanna know what happens next! :D weepah!**

**Hados94**** Your story "Stranded Marines" is really good, I love it! And I can't wait until next chapter to it and your other story! :D I love'em both!**

**All in all, I love all of your stories guys, the character the plots the way that they could all be connected in a way, you guys are awesome! :D I'm glad I stumbled upon your stories, otherwise I may have not written this to begin with to be honest. :P**

**So I don't own Jurassic park but I do own **_**my**_** characters, you'll know who they are dang it. :3**

* * *

Location: Cuban Seas, Just Twenty Miles from Las Cinco Muertes.

Time: 4:00 AM

POV: third.

The waves were raging harshly with heavy rain filled winds and gusts going at least 60 across the waves, it was a storm and a bad one at that. And in that storm was a ship, but not just any ship, it was "La Vendetta" one of the largest Cuban prison ships that is tasked with transporting several high-value prisoners from one point to another.

The ship's name was faded and needed repainting, the ship's hull was a rusty red color and the tower a bleached/rusty white. Several lights were lit showing the water splashing against the decks, the water washed over the deck ad hit the bulkhead door but didn't bring them down.

At the helm was the captain. He was a Hispanic Ex Military Soldier by the name of Captain Luka Rodriguez. A man aged around fifty with a long scar on his face going from the left side of his forehead to the right side of his collar-bone, his eyes were hard, a striking blue color. He was doing his best to keep the ship from sinking from the intense waves and harsh winds.

While all looked well on deck, down below, chaos reigned.

The waves had somehow knocked out the power for a solid minute and all of the inmates took this opportunity to escape and try to take the ship, something they were close to succeeding at. The power came back on a little too late.

Cell block 'A' was filled with rioting inmates, not that many though, they numbered around fifty or so. Most of which were charged with stuff like Theft or robbery.

Cell block 'B' was filled with the criminally insane believe it or not. They went nuts when they escaped, biting the guards and beating them with pipes they ripped off the walls and using shields made from mesh guards or RIOT shields they stole, they screamed and wailed as they fought. They numbered around a hundred.

Cell blocks 'C' and 'D' held those that killed people and whatnot. They were doing just that, killing and making sure no guard survived. They numbered around a hundred and fifty.

Cell block '0' held the worst of the worst, mass murderers and assassins, mercenaries and cop killers, terrorists and bombers. Cell block '0' was a nightmare.

One cell in particular in Cell block '0' held a certain inmate by the name of Jackson Shade, an American mercenary charged with mass murder and assassination of a government official. Death Row inmate number 5546 sentenced to death the next week, but he had other plans.

He escaped the padded cell he was in and was making his way to the deck to grab a row boat and then out to sea, he would just have to chance it out there.

He ran through the burning cellblock pass inmates he didn't care to know or meet. He pushed past them and jumped over burning debris like bed mattresses and trash cans, the cell block was starting to fill with smoke from the fires and that wasn't a good thing. Many guards were trying it fight off the inmates with their batons and riot shields, only to fail and end up with their throats slit.

Jackson grabbed a Baton on the floor and used it to smash a guard's head in, he grabbed the key he had and ran over to the cell door, but not before getting jumped by an inmate with bloodstained clothes.

"DIE!" he yelled, swiping at Jackson with a knife. Jackson dodged easy as he smashed the Baton against the inmates head making him fall to the floor with a loud thud, down and out. He groaned in pain as two inmates jumped him and started stabbing him, effectively ending his life.

Jackson smirked as he went back to the cell door and opened it, he put the key in and turned it with a clank sounding another alarm, he went through the door leaving it open turning left down a corridor and up a stairwell.

Blood stained the steel walls and floor as the boat lurched and rocked back and forth making everybody on board lose their footing, they stumbled back up while other took advantage of this to attack those that fell.

Jackson fell against a steel door that wasn't locked and fell inside as the boat almost tipped onto its side but thankfully didn't, he hit a locker and a desk before regaining his footing. He found he landed into an armory, it had been cleaned out a while ago but he found a pistol sitting in the locker he hit and a full clip. "Nice." He voiced giddily, grabbing it and reloading it. He shoved it into his pocket and left the room continuing down the halls of the behemoth ship.

Cell block '0' was at the bottom of the ship so he had to go through all of the other cell blocks before escaping. When he entered the next cell block he was greeted with gunfire, it would seem some guardsmen had fallen and their guns were liberated by the inmates. And they were not taking and… well, you know.

"Come on ya pussy!"

"Take that cabróns!"

"Punkass!"

They fired towards a stack of crates that sat near the far wall on the other side of the cell block and four guards had taken cover there. Two had assault rifles while the other two had a pistol and shotgun.

He pulled out the pistol he had acquired and examined it. It was an H&K USP compact pistol, a semi favorite of his. He preferred something other than that like a revolver… But it will do for now. He counted four Inmates, they didn't notice him. He broke out of cover and shot at two that were reloading before hiding in cover once more. The two that didn't get now holes to breath out of shout around just in time to get shot by the Guards, he heard the guards come over to the dead Inmates.

He shot out of cover once more and fired off the rest of his clip into the guards, he killed two of them and left the other wounded as the other ran for cover in a cell.

Jackson cursed his luck, stupid move that was. He threw his pistol away and eyed the assault rifle. a AK-47 with an exposed stock and elongated barrel, it looked old but still usable. He rolled out of cover and grabbed it as he rolled yet again behind a crate.

The guard peered out of cover with shaking hands and was sweating all over and he looked about ready to piss himself. "_As he should be._" Jackson though with humorously. He waited until the guard had his back to him and snuck up behind him, being a stealthy as possible. He spotted the knife on the guard's belt and did what he does best.

He grabbed the guard by the neck and muffled his screams as he grabbed the knife and plunged it into the guard's ribcage he stabbed the right lung then the left lung with deadly precision, no wonder he was an assassin.

The guard fell to the floor gasping for breath but couldn't as both lung were deflated and no longer usable, he managed to choke out one word though. "Whore!" he fell limp, he was no more.

Jackson wasn't fazed in the slightest by the insult, he's been insulted many times in his line of work so he's used to it. He checked the guard and found two clips, both full of bullets. He pocketed them and moved onto the other door at the end which was left open. The floors above were ablaze as well, he saw someone fall from the top very top. It was an inmate by the looks of him.

He fell without a sound and fell right in front of Jackson with a sickening smack sound. "Bet that hurt." He remarked as he left the cell block and went up another level, he could see from here that a large fire blocked the way up, so now he has to go across another cell block.

He shook his head in frustration as he went up to the door, it was left ajar and he could see a pool of blood on the floor, he opened the door and found no one inside, hell there wasn't even any fires. "_Odd._"

He soon found the reason, every inmate was gone. "_Did they leave?_" all of the cell doors were open and no guard were around, he looked ahead and saw that the door was open. He ran over to it and using his instincts he crept inside, he soon found out the reason why, there was a giant hole in the hull. Water gushed in and out taking away anything not bolted down.

He could make out several prisoners in the water screaming for help along with some guards, most of them were too far away. The waves crashed against the side of the ship making the hull of the ship groan, water hit his face as he watched something rise in the distance. His eyes were wide in surprise and mild anger. It was a tsunami, a giant tsunami.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, now he's screwed. He won't be able to escape now! He slung the rifle onto his back as he climbed the stairs and into Cell block 'B' the insane asylum.

He drew his rifle and stood in front of the door, he could hear the wailing and screaming of the people inside. "_This ship sucks._" He though as he kicked the door open, several inmates had killed many if not all of the guards in the cell block leaving only a few left standing.

He spotted the door and sprinted for it, but not before getting tackled by an inmate that didn't take his mask or vest off. "THIS IS MY STOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEE!" he shrieked as he attempted to head-butt Jackson, only to get thrown off and stabbed though the eye. "AHHHHH!" He wailed in pain as he rolled around, unable to apply pressure to his eye must've sucked.

Jackson ran to the door and barged through it, but locked the door behind him. He hated that place, and for good reason. Crazies are hard to take down.

Jackson ran up the stairs all the way to the top and was about to open the door until the ship lurched forward then to the side, the power went out as he fell out the door and onto the deck, he lost his grip on the slippery surface as he hit the railing and went overboard and into the still raging sea. He went under for a few seconds but managed to swim to the top where he saw two things. The first, being the somewhat beautiful sunrise in the distance. The second, being the ship carried by the giant tsunami and towards him.

"Motherfu-" he didn't get to finish as he was dragged under by the waves where he hit the reef.

Little did he know, he was in for the fight of his life…

* * *

**A/n Dustchu:** **And there we have it, the first chapter and a pretty good one at that wouldn't you think? Really, tell me.**

**Jackson: Ass**

**Dustchu: Shut it ass. Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this first chapter. And I can't wait to see al of you next time. :) R&R and stay frosty~! :D**


	2. 02 Awakening

**A/n Alright, here's the second chapter to Site C where we find out just what Jackson looks like… seeing how I forgot last chapter :P and some other things about him :P**

**Also thanks to old chuck, Hados94, berserker and Xahraxs for their reviews. Thank you guys! :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**(UPDATE!) Changed a little something, won't affect much! :D the idea I _just _got was amazing!**

* * *

Location: Isle Matanceros

Time: 10:00 Am

Pov: Third

The sky was a pleasant blue color with little to no clouds and the sea was calm after the raging storm, the waves crashed gently against the beaches of the island.

This island was Isle Matanceros, one of the five deaths of the Las Cincos Muertes island chain, home to Site C... but more on that later.

In the dense jungle of the island sat a raptor, this raptor stood about five feet tall and was about fourteen feet long from the tip of its snout to the end of its tail. on its head were several white feathers with sliver tips. It had a body that mainly consisted of white scales with some sliver covering the belly, and its eyes were as blue as the seas. It had a scar on its tail from a fight it had gotten into while back and its fore and toe-claws were a shiny black color that glistened from the sun.

This was a male raptor and he was about twenty in human years. He sat on his haunches listening to the wilderness around him, he was hunting. He then stood up and quietly made his way into the foliage where he picked up a scent of something, a Compy.

He trailed the scent until he arrived at the beach. He loved the beach, so peaceful. He would come and walk along it whenever he could and enjoy the sounds of the waves or the calls of the birds that flew over it.

He found the compy, along with something else. A giant wad of seaweed, the compy was sniffing around it like it was trying to get inside of it or something. He sneaked up in the compy and snatched it up in his jaws, it cried out and tried to escape, only to have its small head crushed, it twitched before breathing its last.

He swallowed it with a sigh of content and was about to leave before an odd scent caught his attention. He looked back to the wad of seaweed and smelled around it, he grabbed a bit of the seaweed in his maw and yanked some of it away and was greeted with an odd sight. A fleshy thing stuck in the seaweed, curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed the soft stuff covering the fleshy thing's torso and dragged it out.

"_A human!?"_ he exclaimed in thought, there was a real life human here on the island!

He looked him over head to toe, checking for injuries. He was covered in something that was dark blue, he remembered humans covered themselves in something called 'clothes' at least that is what the elders said. He was about to inspect further but the human stirred, he was waking up. He yelped and ran into the jungle to hide.

Jackson mumbled and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "_Am I dead?_" Jackson wondered as he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the blue sky. He sat up and saw the sea, but also saw he landed on an island, he stood up on shay legs as he got his bearings. "_Guess I washed ashore after I hit the reef._" He guessed as he looked around, the trees and the sand reminded him of Costa Rica. "_Is that where I am?_" he then dismissed that thought as they were nowhere near the mainland when the storm hit.

He also saw he lost his rifle, he cursed. He might have needed that. He saw a dense jungle to his right and what looked like a small boathouse just up ahead, he decided to see if anyone was home. He walked across the sand leaving size 12 shoe prints, but the tide quickly washed them away as if they were never there. The wind was blowing calmly sending many smell his way.

When he arrived he saw it wasn't a boat house, but a shack. He went up to the window and peered inside and saw nothing, but that doesn't mean there's nothing inside. He opened the door and saw the place was a mess, papers were strown onto the floor and several shelves were knocked over.

This gave him a bad feeling. He kept alert in case anything should jump out and attack him. He saw a bathroom and went inside, he saw a sink and went over to it and turned on the faucet, the pipes groaned and the water was brown but quickly turned clear. He leaned down and cupped his hands and splashed some on his face before drinking enough to quench his thirst. He cleared his throat and stood up, he wiped his face and once his eyesight was clear he almost threw a punch, but relaxed when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "_I look like shit._" He thought.

The twenty eight year old saw his unkempt brown hair had sand in it and his bright green eyes were bloodshot, his face had several small scratches on it and his beard needed trimming.

He donned his dark blue prison jumpsuit with a white tank top underneath, and the prison shoes he was issued.

"_Wish I had my hoodie._" He wished as he left the bathroom.

He decided to look around the shack some for anything of use, but he didn't find much of anything. With a grunt of frustration he left. He looked out to the sea and wondered what the fate of the La Vendetta was. _"Did it sink?"_ it was a possibility, that tsunami must have sunk it… maybe.

Shrugging, seeing how he really didn't care. He started walking along the beach, looking for anything that may have washed ashore.

In the jungle, hiding behind some tree the raptor hid. He was watching the human with interest rather than hunger. He quietly followed him, making sure he's not spotted. Looks like his day just got interesting.

* * *

Location: Other side of the island

Pov: Third

On the other side of the island, the La Vendetta was beached… well, maybe beached isn't the right word.

The ship after being carried by the tsunami, was flung onto the island into some trees where it was wedged between two rocks, the way it was wedged made the deck parallel to a flat rock that slanted down at an eighty degree angle. Making a ramp of sorts and making it easy to get on and off the ship.

At the Helm Captain Luka was sitting down on a chair holding his head, he had been flung into a wall and suffered a small gash. One of the ship's medics was tending to him as one of his officers was telling him what had happened.

"Well," he started, "everyone of the prisoners escaped when we crashed sir." He looked out the smashed window. "They're all gone."

"Dios mio" Luka muttered in his native tongue.

"But most were swept away from the massive hole on the side of the hull, along with some of the guard personal." He looked back to Luka.

"How many Prisoners escaped again, Private?" Luka questioned, wincing as the medic started to stitch his wound.

"Around three hundred sir." he seemed troubled as he continued. "But if you count all of Cell block 0 then three hundred fifty."

"Damn," Losing all of cell block 0 was not a good thing. Especially since some of them were either ex-military or mercenaries of some sort. "Have you been able to contact the mainland and inform them of our situation?"

The private shook his head. "The radio is busted and the prisoners made off with most of the ships contents, including the spare parts for the radio."

A horrible thought came to Lukas mind, the armory. "What of the armory?"

He looked down as he replied. "It's looted of everything except a couple of boxes of ammunition and some rifles and they also managed to steal most of the rations, we don't have much left."

Luka sighed heavily as the medic took his leave after finishing up. "This day just keep getting better and better." He stood up. "Gather up every one of the guards and all of what ammo and guns we have, we're locking this place down until we can find a way off."

* * *

Location: Back with Jackson

Pov: Third

After a ten minute walk he had found what looked like a road of sorts that led further into the jungle, it was old and cracked from the elements but still usable. "_I wonder where this goes?_" he pondered, he started walking down it but made sure he was wary of his surroundings. No telling what was in the jungle.

The raptor was trailing behind him, he watched as he started walking down the stone path that led to one of the human nesting grounds his mother had told her about. "_Why is he going there?_" he wondered. But his thoughts were disrupted when he lost sight of the human. _"Curses!"_

Jackson had noticed something had been following him since the beach, he could hear the footfalls of something as well as leaves rustling, but he didn't make any sign that he knew about it. He was smart enough to fool the enemy as that was how he killed many of his targets, before he was caught. He kept walking, keeping to himself as he looked ahead.

Eventually he came across a compound, several above ground bunkers and small guard houses over grown with vegetation and all manner of plant life were sitting here and there. He spotted some off-road vehicles like trucks and jeeps sitting unused in old parking lots, their windows fogged and the metal frame rusted a little.

Some old chain-link fences sat around the around the area, some of them had large holes in them ripped apart by some unknown force.

He walked over to the smallest building and saw the door was pretty high tech looking, more so then anything he's seen in the past. He gripped the handle and pulled, he was surprised to find it open as he assumed it would be locked given the looks of the place. "_Odd._"

When he entered he saw an old barely lit hall that led to a metal staircase descending into darkness, he took a step forward hearing his footfall echo throughout the hall. He ignored the sound as he walked forward, leaving the door wide open.

Outside the Raptor had found the compound he smelled around trying to catch the humans scent, he found it and saw it led to one of the human's nests that led underground and the door was wide open! He walked over to the door and entered inside, making sure to be quiet.

Jackson had descended the stairs where he was greeted with another hall that led to a door at the end and some windows were on the walls allowing others to see inside. He looked through one of them and saw what looked like a computer room, inside there were several old model computers sitting unused collecting dust on desks.

He went over to the door and tried it only to find it locked, he left it alone as he resumed walking. "_What is this place?_" he wondered, this was getting more and more suspicious of this place. It was more of a gut feeling then actual knowledge, his gut hasn't lied yet.

He arrived at the end after trying door after door and finding all but this one locked, he went inside and he was greeted with what looked like a security room. There were several monitors stacked on top of one another as well as some swivel chairs and cups filled with stale unfinished coffee.

But it wasn't this that caught his eye, it was the weapons locker, the door was dented and half open. He walked over to it and gripped the edges of the door and pulled, it took some doing but he pried it open only to find some cockroaches and a bullet. He swatted the cockroaches away ad snagged the bullet and saw it was for a 357. He pocketed it and went over to the computer consoles and sat down on one of the chairs, he tapped a key but nothing happened. "_Power must be out._" But then, to his surprise the power came back on, he saw a couple of lights on the ceiling struggle to come on with a whine, some of the monitors flickered and came on showing a rebooting sequence before a screen popped up showing it was ready.

"_Guess I got good luck today._" He mentally remarked. He typed into the console for the security cameras and saw several feeds showing parts of the complex which had flickering lights and empty halls, eerie. He then saw the reason for the power coming back on, one feed showed the generator room and he saw three people dressed in dark grey jumpsuits fiddling around with the switches, one which turned the power on. They were prisoners from the ship.

"_They survived?_" he thought he was the only one alive, turns out he was wrong. He hummed in thought, what should he do. If the others prisoners from the ship survived then how many? The whole ship, or just half, what about the guards?

His thoughts were disrupted when he saw two prisoners had entered the complex, both carrying heavy looking bags. A grin appeared on his face as he planned out what he would do. "_Time for a little fun._"

The raptor was making his way through the dark halls looking for the human, only to have the strange lights come on startling him a great deal. He ended up running into a room where he hid from the lights. "_What the heck happened?_" he pondered, this place was without power, or so the elders had told him.

He was about to leave when he heard running footfalls coming from where the human went, he passed him without a second glance as he ascended the stair case.

Jackson made it to the door where he opened it and quickly went into the foliage to hide, he took a position behind some trees and peered around, time to get some Intel.

The two prisoners had several large rucksacks and one duffle bag each, both full. Both were wearing orange jumpsuits meaning they were from cell block A, both were a light build and scrawny looking and they didn't look like much to Jackson's eyes but that didn't mean they weren't a threat, looks can be deceiving. "_I know that all too well._"

The bald prisoner held in his hands a kitchen knife that had fresh blood on it. He looked around holding his duffle like he was going to lose it. "Hehehehe, we got ourselves a good haul Paul."

Paul Shifted where he stood, gripping onto his bags, he had a scared expression. "I don't like this Lee, too many trees." he kept looking around, he had a feeling he was being watched. He was right.

Jackson was watching the two named Paul and Lee and he was planning on a course of action, they both look like they'd be pretty easy to take down. He felt around on the Jungle floor until he found a good sized rock about as big as his hand, he the grabbed a smaller rock and picked a good place to throw it, he spotted a building that had a large window that wasn't shattered.

He whipped around the trees and tossed the small rock, he quickly went back into cover as the window shattered, sending glass shards onto the jungle floor. Paul and Lee yelped in surprise as they both looked over at the source of the noise.

"_Perfect._" Jackson thought as he gripped the rock he had and calmly walked up the Paul, Paul turned around just in time to see the rock come down. Jackson smashed in Paul's head sending blood and bits of brain matter flying in various directions, some on his jumpsuit and some on Lee.

Lee saw his comrade fall to the ground with a thud, he looked and saw Jackson holding a bloody rock in his hands with a calm expression. "You bastard!" he yelled, charging at Jackson with the knife.

For Jackson time seemed to slow down as he grabbed Lee's hand with his left, he twisted Lee's hand until he heard an audible pop. Lee screamed in pain as he dropped the knife and fell to his knees as Jackson had his hand in a death grip. Jackson raised the rock high and brought it down, caving in Lee's head.

Lee sputtered and twitched before falling still, he was no more.

Jackson tossed the rock aside and went about looting them.

The Raptor had left the human nest and was hiding in the foliage watching the human with interest, what was he doing?

Jackson sensed something behind him, but made no move. As he looted through the bodies, he found some random things that were of no use to him, until he looted through the large duffle bag, he smirked at its contents. Several boxes of ammunition and one rifle, his favorite too, an M4A1 assault rifle. He picked it up and felt its familiar weight and grinned. "_It's been too long my friend._" He mentally voiced, gripping the handle and flexing his fingers.

This reminded him of a phone call he had gotten, from before he went to Costa Rica, an assassination job.

* * *

***Flashback***

In a bar in California sat a man dressed in street clothes, a dark blue hoodie and jeans. He wore a black cap that cast a shadow over his face, preventing people from seeing his face.

He was drinking a scotch and coke as he looked down at a newspaper showing today's news, a storm front was coming in and it didn't look good.

He took another sip of his scotch as a phone rang from beside the bar. The barkeep, a young man of twenty answered the phone while he cleaned a tall glass with a somewhat dirty washcloth. He set the glass down and called out. "Is there a Mr. Shade in the bar?"

The hooded man looked up at the barkeep with a suspicious gaze, there were not very many people knew his actually name. He stood up after downing the rest of his drink and walked over to the barkeep and took the phone from him. Shade put the phone to his ear and asked in a tired voice. "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end was distorted, someone was disguising their voice. "Hello Mr. Shade," the voice said, "Enjoy your scotch?"

Shade used his peripherals to look at the bar's contents and he didn't see many people, just two drunks and the barkeep.

"You won't find me in the bar Shade." The voice answered, chuckling.

"I'm going to ask again, who are you?"

The voice laughed. "I'm not telling you who I am Mr. Shade. Not just yet."

"What do you want?"

The voice exhaled. "Assassination job," he cleared his throat before speaking further, "I want you to kill an army veteran by the name of Tony Heart."

Shade shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm out of the assassination biz, so if you'll excuse me." just as he was about to put the phone up the voice spoke again.

"What if I told you the target had something to do with your brother's death?"

Shade froze, his brother. "_Luke._" He has hesitantly brought the phone back to his ear. "Don't speak about my brother, I already got his killer."

"Oh really? You thought that Davis was the only one?"

Shade was getting more and more anxious as he continued talking. "What are you talking about?"

"You missed one…"

Shade's expression hardly ever changed, but now he was angry. "Who"

"Payment has already been put into your account, fifty now another fifty when you're done." The phone was then cut.

Shade grumbled as he put the phone back on its receiver, he was about to leave before a young women came up to him, a five foot blond with dark blue eyes carrying what looked like a file in her hands. "Some guy asked me to give you this." she handed it to Shade then walked away.

He watched her leave before leaving the establishment, he walked into the parking lot and over to his 78 Dark Green Gran Torino. He produced some keys from his pocket and unlocked the door and entered the vehicle. "_I don't remember there being another." _He thought as he looked through the file he was given.

Inside were several documents and some pictures of the target. Tony Heart looked almost Six feet tall, and he had a fair complexion and was wearing a dark red tee-shirt and jeans. He was talking on the phone with someone.

"_Alright, last seen._" He saw that Tony Heart was _in_ California, hell he was just twenty miles away from where he was now.

Shade sighed as he turned the car's engine over, he thought he had finally found his brothers killer, and yet… "_Just one more Luke, and then I'm through legit._" He thought with a sad expression as he looked up at the night sky, he could almost hear him…

***Flashback end***

* * *

"_Luke, I hope you're ready for some company up there… because I'm coming to join you._" Jackson thought as he packed up and walked towards another bunker.

The Raptor followed closely

* * *

**Alright, chap two! :D Hope ya'll like how Shade looks, as well as Ghost. How did I describe them? alright? Bad? good? Tell meh!**

**Well old chuck, our stories are connected! :D**

**More shall be revealed next chapter!**

**Well, I hope this chapter was a good one, albeit not a very long one but eh, I wasn't really feeling good.**

**R&R! :D and stay frosty!**


	3. 03 Memories

**Whoo hoo! :D hello all! Welcome to the third chapter! :D**

**This is getting good! :D Review time!**

**1. evewolf123: Yep he's pretty badass! :D thanks for the review!**

**2. old chuck: Yes he is, and yes there are, I think you'll be surprised by this island's purpose :P thanks for the review! :D**

**3. Xahraxs: Thank you :)**

**4. Limadunia: thanks and yeah it is awesome! :D**

**5. TheCleverGirl: thanks for both reviews! :D so happy you love this story! :D**

**6. Poketurn88: Awesome and thanks for the review!**

**Than you guys for your reviews! :D WEEPAH! :D**

**On with the show! :D**

* * *

The Raptor had followed the human after he had killed his own kind to one of the larger human nests, a large hexagonal building overgrown on all sides with a massive hole in the left side.

Jackson carried two large duffle bags in one hand and the rifle in the other, and he had a small amount of blood on his jumpsuit as he entered the building.

The inside was, messy to say the least. The once pristine floor was now covered in grime and moss covered the walls, the desk at the center was round with some grass covered computers sitting unused and inoperative. Some models of Dinosaurs were destroyed and lay in pieces on the floor, wither it was from the storm or from the real Dinosaurs Jackson couldn't tell.

Many of the windows were smashed out letting in weeds and other plants, Jackson didn't like that. He scanned the area until he found a sign that led to what looked like dormitories, he began walking that way.

The Raptor had crept its way inside but made sure not to make itself known, little too late for that don't ya think? The Raptor hid behind a rock as Jackson made his way down the hall.

The hall to the dorms was slightly less worse looking but not by much. The walls were pockmarked with tiny holes and the ceiling was missing some of the tiles, Jackson had a suspicious feeling about the holes as well as what this place might be.

Most of the doors were overgrown and dented with claw marks, while others were too rusted to open. But one door on the left side caught Jackson's attention as it was the only door without anything covering it. "_Strange…_" he walked over to it and gripped the handle lightly then he slowly pulled on it making it produce a small squeaking noise.

Once he had the door open he went inside, rifle raised. The inside was fairly clean actually, some books were stacked near a nightstand and the bed looked like it was used recently, the windows were covered in bed sheets preventing any light from coming inside.

On the bed was a large dark red Sketch pad with some pencils lying nearby, he walked over and picked it up. It reminded him of that kid he met when he was on the job.

* * *

***Flashback***

Shade sat outside a park on a bench awaiting his target Tony Heart. The wind was blowing slightly making the trees sway a bit and bird calls filled the air along with the sounds of passing cars. The sky was clear and the u was shining brightly down upon the city's residents.

Jackson liked this weather as it held a certain kind calmness to it. He could see a lot of different people around, some were walking their dogs while others were jogging.

In front of him on another bench sat a teenager holding a dark red sketch book in one hand and a black pencil in the other, he stared intently at the pad as he scribbled what Jackson assumed was the scenery around him. The teen looked about seventeen, maybe eighteen and he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and scuffed up tennis shoes, on his head he wore a bright orange Nike hat with blue tinted sunglasses resting on the bill.

"_Wonder what he's drawing._" Shade wondered as he kept an eye out for his target, then the teen smiled big as he ripped out the piece of paper stood up and started to walk over to him, Shade assumed he was going around but the teen walked right up to him. The teen had a smile on his face as he held his sketch book. "Yes?" Shade asked, looking at the teen with a careful gaze.

The teen held out a rolled up piece of paper to him. "Here, a gift of sorts." He said in an unnerving calm tone.

Shade took the rolled up paper and took a look at it, his eyes went wide at it. It was a drawing of him wearing his uniform standing side by side with none other than his brother, the scene was similar to when they were still in the Marines together in Iraq, just a little bit before the firefight that claimed his brother's life. The picture of him and Luke was, drawn exceedingly well. "What is this?" he looked up to the teen but he was gone.

Shade stood up and looked all around but didn't see him anywhere, as if he wasn't even there to begin with. Shade being very confused sat back down and looked at the picture with a sad smile. "_Luke…_" he saw a signature in the bottom left hand of the picture. "_Dustin Morin._" He sighed and rolled the picture back up and placed it in his jacket pocket.

Then his eye caught movement near a building to his left, someone dressed in a suit was leaving an apartment building, briefcase in hand. Shade pulled out the picture of Tony Heart and saw that it was indeed him. "_Target confirmed._" He stood up and started for Tony, eyes filled with revenge.

* * *

***End Flashback***

"_I wonder if this is the same… no, it can't be… can it?_" he thought, could that kid be on the island? Maybe it was just a coincidence and someone had the same kind of sketch pad. He placed it back on the bed and continued looking around the room for anything of use.

He didn't find much of anything except for some bullets for a hunting rifle, 7.62 bullets. He pocketed them and left the room, continuing his search for… anything.

Inside the compound the Raptor chose to watch outside for anything that may sneak up on the human. "_Why am I doing this again?_" The Raptor wondered. Suddenly he heard something in the Overgrown brush next to him, he whipped around in case he should be attacked and was tackled by a blur of pure white. The two rolled around until they rolled out onto the road, he got a clear view of who it was and saw it was his older sister Ghost. "What are you doing here sis?" he asked timidly.

"Looking for you little hatchling." Ghost responded, staring her brother in the eyes.

Ghost looked just about the same as her brother except she lacked the feathers the male Raptors had, her body was more sleek and her claws were a bit longer, her body was bigger than her brother's because she's gotten into more fights than anyone else. And her eyes were a deep blue, almost like her brother.

"Why?" he asked, what if she found out about the human?

"No reason, I'm bored and I want to spar with someone. Glen doesn't want to because he's a wuss-bag." She explained. "What are you doing here at the Human nests anyway?"

"No reason." He lied as she glared at him, uh oh.

"You're lying, I can smell it from here."

"Well, you are on top of me you know, and," he looked her in the eye back, "It's a little awkward."

She got off of him and looked out into the compound, interest started to build up in her mind. "What's over there?"

He quickly got in front of her and begun pushing her back. "Let's head back to mom and dad, I think they're calling us."

She pushed him back. "What are you hiding hatchling?"

"Stop calling me that, and nothing. Come on!" he started running. "I'll race ya!" he looked back and saw she wasn't moving. "Well, I guess you are slower than a compy." Ghost slowly turned her head and looked at him, the whites of her eyes showing. "You can't beat me sis."

Suddenly she was after him faster than you could have said Cracker Jack's better by the pack.

Back inside the compound Jackson thought he had heard something, but shook it off as he ventured further down the hall and the more of the place he inspected the more he got, suspicious about it. All of the doors looked reinforced and most had triple locks and an electronic locking bolt, while the others were just made of pure steel with some of the most advanced locks he had ever seen.

"_A military compound?_" He thought, that came to mind but then again why abandon it?

He kept walking until he came across a room that looked relatively safe to use, better than some of the doors. He walked over to it and tried the handle, he pushed on it and the door opened, once inside he closed the door and listened as the locks Initiated. He looked around the room and was surprised to see it was undamaged, the bed looked somewhat clean and the windows were fogged up and high up near the ceiling, there was door that led to what he assumed was a bathroom and a closet.

"_Good enough._" He thought as he put the bags down on the floor near the bed, he sat down on the bed and looked at his rifle, it felt good to have one like it but it brought back some memories.

* * *

***Flashback***

The sun was high in the sky and it didn't help that it was a hundred degrees, and that was in the shade, if you could find any that is.

In the Iraq desert, there wasn't much shade to be found. Even for two certain brothers named Jackson and Luke Shade, they trudged through the desert following a convoy of tanks and Humvees headed to a small town about thirty clicks from their current position.

Luke trudged through the ankle deep sand alongside Jackson who was carrying his M4A1 assault with a desert colored rag covering the barrel. Luke was carrying his Sniper rifle, a M24 with a black stock and finish and a sliver scope.

"Are we there yet?" Luke asked for the umpteenth time, he was sweating like a pig.

"_For the last time no._" Jackson replied, emphasizing each word carefully. He loved his brother but sometimes he could be a kid in so many ways. "Why don't you hitch a ride with one of the Humvees?"

"And leave you all alone on your trek? No way dude!" He retorted, catching up to his older brother as he had fallen behind a bit. "I'm just a little tired is all."

Jackson turned his head to face him and he saw his brother was laden in sweat from head to toe. "Just tired huh?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah… why?"

Jackson shook his head as he continued forward, Luke trailing behind him panting all the while.

Luckily a Humvee decked out in blast armor drove up beside them and inside was Jackson's old training buddy, Louis Carventes. He was a dark tanned man who was one of the Tank engineers for the convoy as he was responsible for making sure the tanks were running and in fighting order, during breaks and battle. "You guys need a lift?" he asked.

"Nah, Luke might, he's been whining since we started walking." Jackson chuckled out as he looked back to his brother and saw he had hopped onto the Humvee's exposed back, he had a small grin of relief. "Okay then, guess I'll join ya." Jackson said, hopping into the back with his brother.

But, their relief was extremely short lived as an explosion went off at the head of the convoy, Jackson and Luke saw that one of the Humvees blew up. Everyone in the convoy stopped and took defensive positions.

"Contact left!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Luke and Jackson hopped out followed by Louis and took cover behind the Humvee, they checked their guns and made sure they were good to go.

Jackson peered out from the Humvee and saw several rustic looking buses along with some pickups had parked nearby, all filled with soldiers wearing bandannas and carrying AK's and PKM's, he could have sworn some were carrying sniper rifles, if that's the case then this won't end well.

Shots filled the air as soldiers from both sides barked orders, some couldn't be heard.

"What do we do?!" Luke yelled, clutching his rifle.

"What we do best!" Louis yelled, standing up and held his SAW machine gun, he pulled the trigger and let loose a hell-storm of bullets and downed three as he bellowed. "Simper FI bitches!"

"Simper Fi Louis!" Jackson yelled in agreement as he stood up and fired as well, he held up his M4A1 and downed five in rapid succession. "Yeah!"

"Simper Fi!" Luke yelled as he stood and looked down his scope, he got a soldier in his sight and squeezed the trigger, the gun bucked and he watched as the bullet took his targets head off. "Nice!"

"Don't let up!" a Corporal yelled, he was shooting off a M16A2 weirdly enough.

Several of the tanks decided to join the fight ending several of the enemy's lives in a fiery explosion and they blew up the vehicles making them go sky high. It was quite the awesome sight to behold.

The fight was slowly drawing to a close as the convoy had managed to take down most if not all of the enemy soldiers, they fell one after the other either to explosions or a bullet to the head and body while some ran away in fear.

As the shots came slowly to a close everyone slowly started cheering, everyone yelled off victory chants and what not. Jackson patted his brother on the shoulder as Luke gave a sheepish nod.

Louis shouldered his SAW with a smirk. "We showed those assholes whose boss!" Louis bellowed, making several others bellow as well.

"That we did," he agreed as he looked over to the west and saw the sun had begun to set, "Come on, let's get this convoy moving out, we have to get to that town." He yelled, prompting everyone to start it back up again. "_For whatever reason._" He added mentally.

Ever since his platoon got the order, he just didn't understand why that particular town, it was out in the middle of nowhere! Hell it wasn't even on any maps they had, it was abandoned, a ghost town. They wouldn't gain anything from it other than a massive waste of fuel and resources, hell they just lost a Humvee and three soldiers!

"_This better be worth the trip" _He thought as he looked over at his younger brother, he saw him on the back on the Humvee reloading his rifle, he sighed as he joined him and they set out once more.

* * *

***End Flashback***

"_Luke…_" he thought sadly as he looked at his trembling hands, his whole body was shaking slightly. He sighed shakily, he felt tired and drained from today so he placed his rifle by the bed and lay down. he stared at the ceiling for the longest time before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, on a small boat out on the ocean various men dressed in military gear were working some advanced looking equipment. Suddenly a red light blared throughout the boat prompting several technicians to check their computers, they were working fast.

A tall man by the name of Frank walked over to one of the techies as he called them and asked. "What is it? another fishing boat?"

"No sir," he started, "There's someone at Site C." he then typed on his keyboard and brought up some security feeds for the islands. "Oh, that why."

"What?" he demanded.

"A prison ship crashed onto the island, see." He said pointing at what looked like a ship wedged between two rocks. "Is that the Vendetta?"

"Yes it is." Frank answered, a plan formulated in his mind.

"Should we alert HQ sir?" he asked.

"No," Frank answered, a grin appearing on his features. "Let's see how they all fare against Ingen's dark little experiments. Then we can ascertain wither or not the island's actually worth our attention."

* * *

**A/n and there we have it! The third chapter! :D sorry it's so late, but geez I'm tired and need a break.**

**Who was that mysterious artist? And is he on the island ?**

**Site C? what dwells on it that is so dark I wonder?**

**And don't ya'll feel bad for Jackson? Poor guy.**

**And dang, who are these dudes on the boat? What do they want with the island?**

**And maybe so much wasn't revealed this chapter, and sorry about the length of it, I wasn't feeling it but next time. next time… it will be good.**

**Well, till next time, I'm Dustchu with the weather :3 **

**bye!**


End file.
